role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Nameless
'Nameless '(ネームレス, Nēmuresu) is from The King of Fighters series and as well as SNK. He is used by Gojiran. Front Information Nameless, as you'd assume, doesn't really have a name. "Nameless" is the suggestion of this clone whose name has yet to be found. He is the only survivor of Project Ж, and is known by N.E.S.T.S as his codename Ж or "Zhe Prime" - Ж being a Cyrillic letter with the appearance of a combination of a backwards K and a normal K (ʞK'). Moving on, Nameless is the official and last 9,999th K' clone, the boy years ago taken away by N.E.S.T.S and infused with Kyo's DNA. For as long as this individual can remember, he knew only extreme and miserable pain as a test experiment. He was tested to so along with his brothers (clones) if the could withstand more DNA in there body. Most of them died from gory mutations or severely suffered from the burns and then died. Nameless, while also tried on this, he surprisingly survived. But it affected his future abilities; like his flame. Later on he met a beautiful but sad girl named Isolde; part of the Anti-K' project, he eventually fell in love with her when living in his miserable existence. Training together, she soon regrettably died in her training. N.E.S.T.S infused Isolde's DNA into Nameless' glove, which believed N.E.S.T.S he would have control over Isolde's ice abilities. Instead, her spirit overpowered the assumption and Isolde would help Nameless calm his violent flames. Wanting to revive her, he joined N.E.S.T.S in aid to revive his beloved. Personality A tragic young man who wishes only to be with his beloved. He locked away his emotions to follow his creators' orders without question with the hope that he can resurrect his lover. Unlike the former and still-now N.E.S.T.S members, Nameless isn't inherently evil and only wants to revive and be with his beloved. He doesn't believe in N.E.S.T.'s ways of their trying-to-conquer-and-rid-the world project, therefor causing an impact of the new leader: the original Zero if he should change their purpose. Abilities Nameless= '''Nameless *'Limited manipulation of altered Kusanagi pyrokinesis' -- Since Nameless is a clone of K', he can use his/Kyo's/the Kusanagi's sacred flame. However, while surviving the DNA project, these damaged his body as well as his abilities; and these had to be limited by an enhanced and more powerful glove than K's. He cannot create fire from thin air within the glove and for say, fire will only burst out when Nameless hits something with enough flames to burst out. When taken off, he can create the fire from thin air he is just as powerful and adept as Kyo and Iori; such as using its special abilities like igniting himself on fire. Albeit, he can't use the full power for long or else the flames will overtake him and will start going out of control in an instant. The fire is also a bit altered in terms of texture. Donning a deep, unique blood red color change. ** Isolde's power -- Not his ability, but Isolde will summon herself when Nameless' flames (when his glove is taken off) are going out of control and can't control himself; as she will cure him forcing Nameless to take his glove back on. Isolde can also heal Nameless. *'Polymorphic glove' -- An amazingly advanced glove done by N.E.S.T.S; Nameless can do many techniques with this glove. Like K9999, he can shapeshift his glove into any object of any shape or size; like a weapon. He can also make it cover him in armor, summon metallic replicas of people, make metallic moves like summoning metallic pillars, etc. *'Incredible Speed' -- Nameless shares about the same max speed as Krizalid and others, mach 5 or mach 6. *'Translocation/Teleportation' -- Due to being a clone of K' who has teleportation abilities, the same case is with Nameless having full control over teleportation. Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PNw0NeEQ4dc Trivia *Nameless might be considered the replacement for K9999; as if you've seen the trivia section on his page, you'd know why. Category:Video Game Character Category:Role-Play Characters Category:King of Fighters character Category:Male Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Clones Category:Characters (Gojiran)